Current Incarnations
by Princess Sky Windiox
Summary: "She's on the right track, when she said the word 'spiritual'." The Mane 6 and co. learn more about themselves in one day then they have ever known in a lifetime. Second installment in the 'Discovering Ourselves' series.


**Author's Note: Okay, so thanks to the insight of Matthais Unidostres and my own genius, I've got a story idea. I will introduce some OCs and hopefully let some people let their imagination run wild. If you have any questions, just PM me or leave a review. And I don't know if I got Applejack's accent right… Now! On with the story!**

The Mane 6 and the CMC were walking in Celestia and Luna's library, wondering what may have caused the paralysis. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom _might_ have been a tad bid jealous over Scootaloo's cutie mark, but then Celestia and Luna have reassured them, telling the unicorn and earth pony fillies that they would get their cutie marks soon.

Celestia and Luna knew a lot, but it was Twilight who knew the most. But even she didn't know about the spirits that rested inside herself and her friends.

Speaking of Twilight, she was currently levitating books with her magic, every book on sicknesses that happened to pegasi. She wasn't finding anything.

"Ugh! I'm not finding anything so far," Sweetie Belle said in frustration. She was currently levitating several books with her magic. She lifted a hoof up. "Have you guys always felt different then other ponies, in a… I don't know how to describe it… in a spiritual way? Like you have more power over other ponies and stuff?"

"Whatever do you mean, Sweetie Belle?" Rarity asked. She was levitating several books on pegasi and their bodily functions.

"She's on the right track," said an unfamiliar voice.

The ponies all whirled around. A changling royal guard was standing there, his armor missing and blue insect eyes focused on them. "She's more right then you know, when she said the word 'spiritual'."

"Who are you and why are you here, changling?" Celestia asked, with the slightest hint of disgust and surprise.

"To give you information," The mysterious colt answered.

Rainbow narrowed her eyes. "Oh yeah, then where's the rest of your fleet?" She called out, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

The changling's expression didn't waver. "It's just me, I am alone."

"Alrigh', then, you're not lying," Applejack said. "_But _let me make this clear to ya: if you lie I'll be able to tell, and my friends and I will attack."

The changling nodded in understanding; he didn't doubt it.

"Now," Applejack continued. "What's your name?"

The changling looked directly into her eyes. "Blank Slate," He responded. "You can call me Blank."

"Why are you here, Blank?" Fluttershy asked, ready to use the Stare if needed.

"I came to bring you some information. There's a lot you don't know about yourselves."

"Like what?" Twilight asked flatly.

"And how do we know we can trust you?" Rainbow asked from above.

"You don't," Blank answered. The Mane 6 all glared at him.

Blank smirked. Then he said in an equally flat voice, his words directed towards Fluttershy, "Butterscotch, you love Marian dearly, don't you?"

"Yes I do" was Fluttershy's response.

After she said the words Fluttershy blinked in surprise.

"One of your past lives recognized the question and answered honestly," Blank stated.

"Past lives?" Luna tilted her head, confused.

"Yes," Blank answered.

"Ah don't know what you're talkin' about, but we don't have any past lives," Apple Bloom told him.

Blank smirked; they were wrong. Twilight tilted her head. "Girls… he wants us to figure out something."

"You figured that part out." Blank nodded. "But you still must figure out more."

"Past lives… past lives… what do those mean…" Twilight was trying to remember what exactly Celestia told her. She looked up at Blank as the answer made a light bulb go off. "You mean to say that we're incarnations of something?"

Blank nodded; she was so close! "You're almost there. I'll give you a hint: what are things you used repeatedly, over and over again, to save Equestria from its coming doom?" He said it casually.

"The Elements of Harmony," Rarity answered.

"Good, good. Now… what do past lives and incarnations have to do with?"

"Spirits."

"Yes… you're so close!"

"Um…" Twilight thought. "The Spirits of Harmony?"

"Yes." Blank nodded. "Think about what you said when you were fighting Nightmare Moon: _The spirits of the Elements of Harmony are right here! _And you were right. Your great-by-a-thousand grandfather was the first Spirit of Magic. he passed that on throughout the years. Every 4 generations in your family, a certain unicorn, has been the incarnation of the Spirit of Magic. And you, Twilight Sparkle, are the 250th incarnation of the Spirit of Magic."

"Really?" Twilight tilted her head. Blank just nodded. "Is it the same for all of us?" Blank nodded again.

"That… is… awesome!" Rainbow launched herself upwards and the rest of the Mane 6 nodded in agreement.

"They're not the only ones with some past lives," Blank said, looking at the CMC.

"Really?" Scootaloo asked, and Blank nodded.

"Then what spirits are we? What exactly are we?" Sweetie Belle asked, looking at Blank.

"You three," Blank started, looking towards the fillies. "are incarnations also. But you are different. You three are the current incarnations of the Immunity Spirits."

The fillies looked at him in confusion.

Blank sighed. "To make a long story short, you three are Immunity, the spirits that basically are immune to anything in the world. It's not only yourselves, but you are the resistance to diseases that would normally kill you. Without you guys, too, the immune system would not work and ponies would die of a simple cold. Or, if you have a broken bone, that's why it will mend back into place after you hear the snap. That's why you never get sick. It's also why, over time, ponies self heal."

"Oh, that makes much more sense," Scootaloo said, and the other two fillies nodded.

"Celestia and Luna are the only risers of the sun and the moon, and they always will be the only ones."

Celestia and Luna looked at each other and smiled.

"And the same goes for Cadence, Shining Armor, and Discord." Blank looked at Twilight. "Do you think you can trust me now, Twilight Sparkle?"

Twilight gave him a long look, then nodded. "…yes, I think I can."


End file.
